


Purrfect Christmas

by raisedinthunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Steve thought he knew everything about Bucky.One thing he didn't realise though was that Bucky Barnes is very much a cat person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little bit of Christmas fluff.
> 
> Hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season <3

The snow fell heavily over the dimly lit streets of Brooklyn. A blanket of white covering the usually grimy buildings and sidewalks. The snow cast an eerie glow over the city. Giving the old neighbourhood a beautifully uniformed look.  
Steve’s footsteps made a muffled crunching sounds as he walked through the thick layer of snow that coated the ground on his way home. Even the two extra pairs of socks weren’t having much effect on the cold seeping into his worn down boots. Steve pulled his collar up further, burying his face deeper into his scarf as he turned the corner onto their street. He couldn’t wait to be home. Back in his and Bucky’s tiny apartment where it was at least dry and warmer than out here. 

Steve’s fingers were numb as he unlocked the door. As always the lock needing that extra jiggle to get it work. Huffing out a sigh of relief at finally being inside where it was warm Steve shoved the door shut and began pulling off his many layers. Unwrapping his scarf and pulling off his coat. He could see the light on in the kitchen down the hall, the light spilling out from where the door stood ajar. Kicking off his boots and hanging up his coat Steve made his way along dark hallway to the kitchen. Of course Bucky would already be home. He’d stayed back late at the store to help Mr Jenkins clean up. Steve hoped Bucky was in there making dinner as he walked the short distance he could already hear his stomach grumbling.  
‘Hey Buck.’ Steve called out as he pushed open the door into the kitchen. Bucky had his back to him bent over a large box on the kitchen table.  
Bucky spun around quickly at the sound of Steve’s voice. Standing as though to block the box from view.  
‘Oh hey Stevie. You’re back early.’  
‘No I’m not. It’s almost 7. Whatcha got there?’ Steve asked pulling his snow soaked hat off.  
‘Uh nothing. S’nothing.’ Bucky said. Steve just looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
‘Bucky. What’s in the box.’ Steve asked taking a step forward.  
'Nothing. Look why don't you get into some dry clothes and I'll get this put away.' Bucky said turning and picking the box up. A strange shuffling sound came from the box and Bucky froze.  
'Bucky?' Steve asked cautiously.  
'You go get changed Stevie and I'll get dinner sorted.' Bucky replied. Still not turning around but Steve could see the back of his neck and ears going pink.  
'Bucky what's going on?' Steve said approaching him slowly. Bucky's wasn't acting like himself at all. It was starting to worry him a little. 

Bucky's shoulders slumped as the box made another shuffling sound. 

‘Now Stevie don’t be pissed okay. I just… I couldn’t just leave them.’ Bucky said quickly as Steve reached him. Steve’s mouth fell open as Bucky turned revealing the contents of the box. Inside were five tiny kittens. He turned to look at Bucky who was watching him nervously.  
‘Bucky,’ Steve began already hating what he had to say.  
‘Look I know what you’re gonna say but I couldn’t just leave them. Someone had dumped them out in the alley in the snow Steve. They were freezing and all alone.’ Bucky said placing the box gently back down on the kitchen table.  
‘We can’t keep them. Buck we can barely afford to feed ourselves let alone five extra mouths.’  
Bucky picked up one of the kittens and looked at him pleadingly.  
‘Look at him Steve. We can’t just abandon them. Not on Christmas Eve.’  
Steve stared back at him. The tiny kitten was jet black and purring softly as it snuggled into the crook of Bucky’s arm. He had to admit it was really cute and Bucky looked so hopeful. His bright eyes gazing down at him pleadingly as he chewed on his lower lip. That had always been Bucky's nervous tick ever since they were kids and Steve had gotten them into trouble yet again on the schoolyard. Bucky would stand beside him hands stuffed in his pockets teeth worrying that plush bottom lip as they waited outside the principals office for their punishment.  
'Stevie please. Just one night. It's Christmas.' Bucky said softly. 

Steve let out a sigh. He didn't know why he even bothered. He couldn't never say no to Bucky Barnes. Hell if Bucky had brought back twenty cats and an ostrich all he had to do was look at Steve with those steely grey eyes and crooked smile and Steve would say yes.  
'Fine. But you're looking after them.’ Steve said defeated. Bucky's face broke into a broad grin as he pulled Steve into a one armed hug. The tiny black kitten still nestled in his other arm. Steve reached up and stroked the kitten softly. It's purring growing louder. Steve peered into the box again. The four remaining kittens were clambering over one and another. There was another black one, two black and white, and the smallest of the lot a fluffy grey.  
'We're gonna need to get some extra milk.' Steve said after a while.  
'Already have. Old Mrs Goldstein downstairs gave me a couple of bottles she had left over since she's gone to visit her brother in Jersey. Gave me a couple cans of tuna too.’ Bucky told him.  
'You're surprisingly well supplied considering you hadn't even asked me about keeping them here yet.' Steve said looking up at him. Bucky grinned at him before placing a a soft kiss on his forehead.  
'Knew ya'd never make me leave them out in the cold.' He said pulling Steve closer into him.

***

Steve woke the next morning to the sound of Bucky swearing loudly. Stumbling through the dimly lit apartment Steve found Bucky in the small sitting room. The box of kittens on its side and five little fluff balls crawling about the floor. Steve scooped up the one closest to him as he made his way over to Bucky. There was a saucer of milk on the floor. The little grey kitten happily lapping away at it. Milk all over its fuzzy little chin. While the others caused mischief around the room. Bucky was busy plucking one from their Christmas tree as Steve pulled another from under the sofa.  
'Having fun?' Steve asked sitting on the floor beside the saucer of milk. The two kittens he had wriggled free and fell into his lap and scrambled off towards the milk.  
'They're a lot faster than they look. And sneakier!' He added as the black and white one he'd just plucked from the tree scrambled over his arm back towards the branches. Bucky pulled it back and dropped it next to the saucer.  
Bucky sat down opposite Steve wriggling his fingers above the kittens as they leapt up trying to get them. It was mesmerising to watch as Bucky entertained the kittens. While two attacked his hand another curled up beside his leg. Bucky’s unoccupied hand absentmindedly reaching down to pet it. Steve couldn’t help the affection that bubbled up inside him as he watched Bucky and the kittens. The smile on Bucky’s face as the kittens tried to crawl up his arm warmed Steve’s insides.

***  
It was a pretty chaotic day as the kittens ran riot. Steve and Bucky spent most of the time stopping them kittens from getting into places they shouldn’t. Mostly the tree. Thankfully they tired themselves out long enough for Bucky to make Christmas dinner. Steve keeping an eye on the snoozing fluff balls in their box. Dinner wasn’t much in comparison to the wonderful food Steve’s mother used to make but it was perfect the way it was. The box of kittens at their feet beside the table as they ate together in the warm kitchen. Steve was pretty sure he saw Bucky sneaking pieces of turkey to the little grey which had woken up while they were eating too. 

Steve was washing up when he heard the crash. Steve had ran through to find the tree on the floor. Bucky flat on his back half under it and all five kittens crawling over him and the tree. Steve couldn’t help laughing. It was just such a ridiculous sight. Baubles and tinsel lay scatted around the floor. The little pile of presents which had been under the tree had been kicked over by Bucky as he’d fell. Bucky himself was tangled in the tree branches.  
‘A little help Stevie.’ He whined as Steve stood laughing. Steve carefully stepped through the strewn tree decorations to where Bucky lay. Plucking two kittens out from the tree and pulling it off Bucky. Bucky sat up.  
‘Those cats are the devil’s spawn.’ He said brushing pine needles from his shirt.  
‘You’re the one who wanted them.’ Steve reminded him with a smirk. He sank onto the floor beside Bucky. The two kittens still in his arms.  
‘I turned my back for two seconds and three of them were in the damn tree.’ Bucky told him.  
‘I don’t know what you were expecting. They’re kittens Buck, they like to explore.’  
‘Yeah but do they have to do it all at once?’ Bucky said pathetically. Steve laughed.  
‘Looks like it.’  
Steve watched as the other three kittens played with the loose baubles and tree branches. Bucky looked somewhat defeated.  
‘C’mon let’s get this lot cleaned up.’ Steve said standing up and putting the kittens back in their box one by one. Bucky let out a resigned sigh and began to help Steve put the tree back together. It didn’t take too long and with only three kitten escape attempts they finally had the tree back upright. 

Bucky slumped down on the sofa.  
‘Maybe keeping the kittens wasn’t such a good idea.’ Bucky said quietly his shoulders slumped. Steve hated seeing the disappointment on his face. He’d been so happy just a few hours before playing with the kittens. Teasing them with his fingers and scratching behind this ears. Steve hadn’t seen him that happy in ages. They’d been struggling through the winter. Steve getting sick and work being hard on both of them. It had been a rough couple of months. Seeing Bucky so happy with the tiny kittens had been the best Christmas present Steve could have gotten. Steve would give anything to make Bucky happy and if that meant living with five slightly destructive kittens then so be it.  
‘Nah. It’ll just take some getting used to. We’ll make it work.’ Steve said picking up the box of kittens and upending it over Bucky. The kittens tumbled out over Bucky’s lap and Steve sank down beside him.  
‘You mean we can keep them?’ Bucky asked. Steve picked up the grey kitten.  
‘Yeah Bucky. We can’t just give up on them now. Plus I’m growing quite fond of Cookie here.’ Steve said stroking the soft grey fur.  
‘Cookie?’  
‘Christmas Cookie. She loves milk and milk ’n’ cookies go together.’ Steve explained. Bucky laughed lightly.  
‘What about this one?’ Bucky asked holding up the smallest black kitten  
‘Definitely a Holly. That one with the white feet is Mittens.’ Steve said.  
‘What about Noel for this one?’ Bucky suggested for the other black one. Steve nodded.  
‘And that one?’  
‘Satan?’ Bucky suggested. The black and white kitten mewed up at Bucky the face of innocence.  
‘You mean Santa right?’  
‘Nope definitely Satan. I’m sure she’s the leader when it comes to causing mischief.’  
‘I don’t really think we can call a cat Satan.’ Steve said rolling his eyes.  
‘Course we can.’  
‘How about Lucifer instead. Lucy for short.’  
‘Yeah I like that.’ Bucky said smiling at Steve. Lucy, Noel, Holly, Mittens and Cookie.’  
‘Me too.’ Steve said resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

The kittens crawled over them both for a little while before settle down to nap. The tiny bundles of fur nestled across both Steve and Bucky’s legs. Bucky rested his head on top of Steve’s. They could just make out the snow fluttering down outside. The fire burning low and the soft light of the streetlamp outside giving the room a cosy glow. Covered in sleeping kittens, warm, and comfortable Steve felt himself dozing off.  
‘Merry Christmas Stevie.’ Bucky said quietly as he pressed a soft kiss onto Steve’s head. Steve smiled and let his eyes fall shut.  
‘Merry Christmas Buck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
